A Scientist and his Adorable DemonRev Paperhat
by Dusk Nebula
Summary: This is a reverse Villainous AU I made where: Flug is the feared boss Blackhat is the scared, cute employee 505 is human with a bear headband and tail crushing on the boss Dementia is a motherly anthropomorphic lizard Warning, this story will get sexual! However fast it happens is when I get enough inspiration for it. I own nothing but my muses and story Enjoy!


Dr. Flug E. Slys was not having a very productive day in his lab, the obnoxious 505 was running amuck, Dementia whining at him in her motherly tone to rest and Blackhat was nowhere to be found. Flug snarled slightly, annoyed that the only lab assistant who actually did his _**goddamn job**_ wasn't at work that day. He flinched angrily in his place holding a small beaker filled halfway with a hot pink bubbly liquid as a crash sounded behind him. Spinning around, he growled as 505 stood over a destroyed weapon and looked at it with a, "Whoops…" Facepalming over his tattered-edges bag, Flug growled, "505! Clean that up, NOW! I'm going to find Blackhat" and with that, he stormed out of the workspace of his lab.

The boss stormed down the halls of the building until he reached his assistant's room, pounding harshly on the eldritch's door, "Blackhat! Open this door!" he snapped and when a timid voice sounded, "Y-yes sir!" he crossed his arms. A small Blackhat in his white button down shirt, black paperboy cap, matching bowtie, tan jeans and red and white high tops. A pair of small circular glasses rested halfway down the boy's face, "W-what is it, S-Sir?" he asked in his usual nervous tone. Flug stared up at the scared abomination, "Blackhat," he spoke calmly but with a hint of malice, "why aren't you at work?" Blackhat gulped and shrank into himself, not wanting to reply as he stared at the floor. "Blackhat, answer me!" the doctor snapped, tugging the eldritch down by his bowtie.

Blackhat shook in his employer's grasp, "I-I-I'm sorry, Sir! I o-o-overslept!" he said and Flug pinned him to the wall, "I-ah!I-I was j-just getting to work now, D-Dr. Flug, Sir! I promise!" The boss got in the demon's personal space, "For your sake, you'd better hurry…" he snarled, dropping the eldritch to the floor and watching as he scrambled up and scurried down the halls. Flug walked down the halls menacingly slow, purposely clicking his shoes loud enough for the speeding abomination to hear as he followed his employee down the corridors back to the workspace of the laboratory. The small eldritch turned a sharp corner, ramming into the door of the workspace which was locked. He quickly searched his pockets for the keys.

"You'd better be in that workspace by the time I reach you, Blackhat…" Flug called three halls down from where the demon stood. Blackhat fumbled slightly, dropping the keys from his pocket after finding them and scrambled to pick them up. The clicking got louder, he was only two halls away now, "I don't hear opening doors, Blackhat…" his shoes were warning enough, he was taunting the worker. He loved making the eldritch panic and fail to follow direction. Blackhat picked up his keys and frantically searched for the correct one on the key loop. _**Click, click, click,**_ louder and louder the clicks grew, his boss was closer. "If you're not in that workspace when I reach the door, there will be consequences…" the voice came from one hall away, how did he travel so far so fast when he was simply strolling? It didn't matter, what matters now is getting into this specific room. Finally, Blackhat found the key he was looking for and hurriedly tried to insert it into the lock.

 _ **Click, click, click, CLICK, CLICK**_

The key refused to go in, the clicks grew louder, this was it, Blackhat was going to get it now. A hand slammed on the door by his arm, "Well well well… look who's still in the hall" Flug taunted, trapping the taller demon against the door. "I told you there would be consequences if I found you out here… did you not hear my warnings?" Blackhat shivered in the man's gaze, "Y-y-yes Sir, I h-heard you…" he replied. "Then why, pray tell, are you STILL in the FUCKING HALLWAY?!" "Gah! U-uuuum th-the-the k-key wouldn't g-go into th-the lock…" Blackhat stuttered out his response, answering as quickly as his nerves would allow. Flug stared at him, reaching behind the taller male, Blackhat thought he was gonna tear out his insides… when the door creaked open behind him. "H-huh?" The eldritch looked behind him to see the workspace door wide open.

"B-b-but, it was locked… I pull-" he slapped his forehead, "I-it's a push door, isn't it?" rolling his eyes, Flug pushed Blackhat through the door, "You'll be punished later, get to work" he said, getting back to work himself. Flug picked up the chemicals he was working with before and studied them, mixing and stirring them. Dementia was cleaning up a mess 505 made while the doctor was out of the lab and the latter was upside down in a chair, bored out of his mind. Blackhat put on a pair of goggles and gloves before he began working with some chemicals to help stabilize a weapon he was working on. The doctor found himself occasionally glancing to Blackhat, watching and smirking as the eldritch sensed and shook under his gaze. He was adorable, kind, a hard worker, truly worth the summoning process it took to get him.

Flug hadn't noticed it yet, but he was staring at Blackhat and smiling. Of course, his gaze was averted by 505 blocking the view with hearts in his eye, "Hello doctor~," he said, "I need a prescription… how does a dose of you daily sound?" Flug growled, "I'm not a medical doctor, 505, I'm a scientist" he corrected. 505 chuckled, "Then how about I request a love potion~?" "GET BACK TO WORK 505!" he snapped and the boy scurried off to work, nearly dropping his bear ear headband in the process. Dementia brought in a tray of food for lunch and smiled sweetly, placing the tray on the work desk.

Blackhat shakingly placed a hand on Flug's shoulder but the second his clawed fingers made contact, the boss swung around, "WHAT?!" "Ah!" Blackhat held the finished weapon out, "Th-the weapon i-i-is com-complete, Sir!" he stated as quickly as possible so he didn't waste the boss' time. Flug snatched the weapon out of Blackhat's hands, earning another terrified squeak from the eldritch as he studied it. Blackhat twiddled his clawed fingers together nervously when Flug pointed the raygun at what seemed to be the demon, causing said demon to flinch when the boss hit the target behind him with keen precision. The scientist's smirk returned and he tossed the weapon to Blackhat who hastily caught it, "Good work, Blackhat," he said, "get it ready for shipping"

"R-right away, Sir!" he hurried to the side of the room they keep for preparing shipments and set it up quickly. "Dementia, 505, you eat lunch in the kitchen." he looked to the eldritch, "Since Blackhat's doing a more exceptional job in completing his work," a smirk grew behind his bag, "I'll be treating him to a special lunch out of the lab" the two didn't question their employer-though 505 was a bit jealous-and left. Flug grabbed Blackhat's hand and guided him out of the normal-shaped building, stopping after he locked the gate. "Alright, shift into something casual, I don't want your work clothes getting filthy" Blackhat nodded and snapped his fingers, changing into a red t-shirt with a black top hat on it and a pair of grey slacks with his usual high top sneakers. He, of course, kept his glasses and paperboy cap. The scientist observed Blackhat's choice of clothing and nodded in approval, muttering, "Cute…" before claiming the male's hand again. He felt something on them, "Fingerless gloves?" he questioned, eyeing the clawed digits in his palm. "Why fingerless?"

"W-well Sir, i-it's more comfortable for me b-because of my c-claws…" he explained shyly and Flug stared for a few more seconds before nodding again, "Fair enough, let's go. I'm taking you to a place I know about a block away. Think you can walk that far?" Blackhat nodded with a quiet, "Yes Sir…" and they took off down the road. Anyone they passed by-across the street or not-ran off and hid behind anything they could at the sight of Flug himself walking with one of his employees to whatever location they were heading to, wondering why the evil scientist was out of his lab to begin with. They came to a stop at the entrance of a quaint but expensive-looking diner, "Um, Sir, what are we doing here?" he asked and Flug turned to him.

"I said I was treating you to lunch," he stated and opened the door, "in." Blackhat felt a faint blush on his face as he stepped into the diner, Flug following right behind him and requesting a booth in the back. A waitress brought them to a private booth, placed the menus down by them and took their drink orders. It was clear when she left she just wanted to get the hell outta dodge from being the waitress for their specific booth… but that was to be expected when you're the most feared evil scientist/entrepreneur in the entire town. Flug calmly looked over his menu as Blackhat anxiously skimmed his own, trying to pick something that wasn't too expensive. Flug seemed to notice, "Pick anything you like," he said, "money's no obstacle." then Flug glanced back to his menu.

With this new information, Blackhat nodded and looked the menu over another time. As soon as the waitress returned with their drinks, she took their orders and hurriedly went to fill them. The eldritch stared at the table, Flug watching him closely. Blackhat felt his employer's gaze on him, visibly shaking under it and daring to look up just to lock eyes with the scientist. They stared at each other's eyes for merely a few seconds before the demon moved his gaze back down to the table as he cautiously sipped the coke he ordered. Flug lifted his bag to reveal his mouth and gulped down some of his black coffee, not once taking his eyes off of the employee before him. He loved the way Blackhat grew so anxious around him, it was adorable… at least to him. If not for Flug, the nerdy abomination would have been killed for lack of summons. He remembered their meeting like it was yesterday…

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"Just a candle here, ashes surrounding and a little blood in the center… perfect." Flug stepped back after lighting the final candle and read an incantation aloud from a book of ritual summons. As soon as it was done, the flames of the five candles along the pentagram flared upwards into one massive fire before a silhouette formed and they all blew out. Before him, Flug saw as slender figure hunched into fetal position on the floor wearing red and white high top sneakers, a white button up collar shirt, brown dress pants and a black paperboy cap. When the figure got up and turned towards him, he was wearing a pair of circular glasses and a dark red bowtie. The eldritch was at least 1-2 feet taller than the human and looked down at him almost nervously, "Um… hello," the demon spoke, "m-my name is Blackhat, I'm an eldritch abomination and heard your summons so… what deal would you l-like to make, m-mortal?"

"...Is this it?" Flug glared upward, "THIS is the demonic entity I get after MONTHS OF PREPARATION for this DAMNED RITUAL!?" the human stormed amongst the attic, "I wanted a demonic entity that was pure evil! Unafraid to get blood on their hands! Someone to work for me! NOT this ANXIOUS WRECK and PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A-" Blackhat transformed into a horrible beast with multiple eyes and mouths, shocking Flug out of his rant and making him scamper back against the wall. The eldritch returned to his normal state, "I-I'm sorry, mortal," he said, "I've dealt with those insults so much, I guess my anger got the better of me and I ju-" "That's more like it, you're hired" It was Blackhat's turn to pause as Flug got up and walked over to him, "That's the frightening type of demon I'm looking for."

Blackhat was thrilled he impressed this mortal, "What is your name, mortal?" he asked. Flug fixed himself up, "Dr. Flug E. Slys," he said, "your new boss. Address me by name or as 'Sir'." Blackhat nodded, "Glad to be on board, Sir"

 _ **~Flashback end~**_

Since that day, Blackhat's learned the truth about his boss and even grown to fear him despite the fact he himself could elicit the villain nightmares that'd make him lose sleep for months. The waitress returned with their meals and left as quickly a she came, Flug immediately picking up a fork and eating some of his meal. Blackhat ate silently, feeling a wave of silence fall over the two of them. Even if he could, the eldritch wouldn't know how to start up a conversation with his employer, or for that matter… what they would even talk about. Conversation topics weren't his strong suit and in the moment, all he could think about was what was under the rest of that bag. The only reason for that being he could see some stitches sticking out of the edge by the left corner of Flug's lips.

The doctor seemed to feel the eldritch's eyes on him and glanced up, bag slipping back over his mouth as he locked eyes with the demon. "...What is it," he began, "why are you staring at me?" silence now broken between them, Blackhat was caught off guard and picked up half of the veggie burger he'd ordered before replying, "N-nothing, Sir… just thinking" "About?" the abomination shifted his gaze down and off to the side, "Um… I-I, erm… c-can we talk about it in private?" those ruby red eyes seemed to hide pure embarrassment extremely vaguely, making Flug smirk behind his bag. "Privately? Very well… we'll discuss this in my office when we get back to the lab"

 _Well, that was easier than I thought it would be…_ the demon thought as he finished his food and sipped at his coke while waiting for his boss to finish eating. When that moment came, the doctor offered desert to which the eldritch politely declined and they took off for home. This time, Flug didn't hold Blackhat's hand, nor did he physically contact him at all. He simply walked a mere two to three steps ahead of the demon on their trip back to the lab, the only indication the eldritch was following being the sound of his high tops tapping against the cement.

The moment they were back inside the building, the doctor headed for his office with a muttered, "Follow" sending the demon into auto pilot and following alongside the mortal. They stopped in front of large, greyish blue double doors with a plaque to the right of the frame reading _**Flug E. Slys**_ engraved into the silver. The sound of the door creaking open snapped Blackhat back to reality long enough to walk inside and glance around, he'd never been allowed in the boss' office before, so he was taking it all in. The room was a dull grey color with a faded blue carpet, white ceiling and the walls were covered in blueprints and invention plans along with a few posters of crashed planes and a framed newspaper article about how the doctor was listed as the town's worst villain. A large mahogany desk sat poised near the back of the room in the center, a wooden plaque reading the boss' name as well placed neatly on the right front-most corner and scattered with blueprints, tools and parts for inventions. There were about two windows in the room: one off to the right with light blue curtains draped shut over it and a much larger one behind the desk and swivel chair with the only dark aspect of the office; heavy black and red velvet curtains shut tightly over it.

Hearing the doors behind him close and lock brought the young abomination back to the real world, turning to watch as Flug took a seat behind the desk and offered the one sturdy chair on the opposite side. "Now then, Blackhat… care to explain yourself?"


End file.
